


bury the red, deactivate the blue

by chubbls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor-centric, Dead People, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, No Fluff, Oops, POV Connor, Sorry Not Sorry, this is actually shit now that i think bout it, torturing my boy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbls/pseuds/chubbls
Summary: "My last 36 years with you were wonderful, Hank. I'm glad we met."ORdeath doesnt always just kill the victim





	bury the red, deactivate the blue

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one standing while functioning on 2hrs of sleep pls bare with me

_**Date:** December 24th, 2071_

**_Time:_ ** _14:36:02_

_**Location** : Hank Anderson's home_

_Loading..._

__Thirium Levels: 74%_ _

**_WARNING: THIRIUM LEVEL TOO LOW, IMMEDIATE REFILL NEEDED_ **

 

* * *

 

Connor slowly slipped away from his standby mode and his eyes fluttered open. His LED blinked from blue to yellow a little, settling to blue. He sat up from the couch and didn't bother petting where Sumo would usually be.

As he passed the kitchen, Connor didn't bother making coffee for the lieutenant. He didn't bother filling Sumo's bowl with dog food either.

 

But he did write more positive sticky notes for the bathroom mirror, one of them being;

_"Merry Christmas, Hank and Sumo. You are amazing :)"_

 

Connor then proceeded to go into the living room to light up the small Christmas tree that this year, he decorated himself, despite the fact that Hank was insisting on leaving the bed and helping him. His condition didn't let him, though.

He crouched down next to the tree with a peaceful smile, admiring the beauty of the tree. Even though he saw the same Christmas tree nearly 32 times (4 times where he couldn't), he still loved the way the lights were shining through the leaves.

 

He sighed an artificial breath as he entered Hank's bedroom. The android went over to the curtains and slowly opened them.

He could see the Detroit population celebrating the Christmas holiday. Snow gently fell down onto the cement floor. Ignorant to all atrocities in the world.

 

Connor turned to the bed where laid Hank and smiled a sad, strained smile.

"Good morning, Hank. Beautiful afternoon, right? Merry Christmas too, I woke you up way later than usual, just how you like it."

 

_No response._

 

He then walked to the drawers where rested three framed pictures; Cole, Hank and Connor, Sumo. His smile widened just a little at the warm sight.

 

Connor sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"So, Hank, what do you want to do on this festive day? We could go out on a walk in the snow, though you wouldn't like that. Or we could stay here, just how you like it. It could be my Christmas gift to you, including waking you up in the afternoon."

 

_No response._

 

His smile twitched. Connor proceeded to lay down next to Hank and shifted so he could face him. Seeing a face, his system automatically scanned him.

 

_**Anderson, Hank (86), DECEASED** _

**Date of Birth: Sept 6th, 1985 - Date of Death: Dec 23rd, 2071**

 

His smile completely disappeared after the scan. The android shifted again so he could lay down on his back.

"Wait for me, Hank, I won't be long." He closed his eyes as his LED flashed yellow.

 

**_> Contacting RK200 #684 842 971, registered as 'Markus'..._ **

Markus' voice resonated in his head.

_"Hello, Connor. Is everything alright?"_

"Yes, of course, I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas, to you and Jericho. Also to tell you that I won't be able to commit to your cause anymore."

 _"I mean, merry Christmas to you too Connor, but what do you mean by you won't be able to commit to_ **our** _cause anymore?"_

"I believe you can figure that out yourself, Markus."

_"Wh- But Connor-!"_

**_> Communication ended._ **

 

Connor ended the call before Markus could finish what he had to say. A bit harsh, but he didn't want to explain anything. He didn't believe he could do it without breaking into sobs. He closed his eyes once again to notify another person.

 

_**> Contacting Detroit Police Departement...** _

_**> Who do you wish to talk to?** _

_**>  Captain Jeffrey Fowler** _

_"Uh, good afternoon Connor, and merry Christmas."_

Connor chuckled

"I was going to say the same, though I might as well add the fact that I won't be able to help in the DPD anymore."

_"Wh-"_

_**> Communication ended.**  
_

 

He knew he was rude to the people he communicated with, but he wanted to join  _him_ as soon as possible, so wasting time was not an option.

Connor closed his eyes to initiate the last call for the afternoon  ~~of his existence~~.

 

**_> Contacting Detroit Funeral Services..._ **

_"Good afternoon, this is M. Smith from Detroit Funeral Services, what can I do for you?"_  
  
"Hello, this is M. Anderson. It's for Hank and Connor Anderson's burial? You can come pick up the bodies, the door is unlocked since I won't be there when you arrive. I appointed a burial yesterday and the coordinations were sent. Additional information also stated that no official funeral was needed and a simple burial with the two bodies next to each other was enough."

_"Understood, I am sorry for your loss, M. Anderson, and I wish you a peaceful Christmas."_

"Merry Christmas to you too, M. Smith."

_**> Communication ended.** _

 

Connor smiled a genuine smile and looked at Hank, his LED a calm blue. 

"I am finally done, please wait for another moment, Hank. I have some things I want to tell you. Though you might not like it, since it matches your definition of what you call,  _'sappy shit'."_

 

_**> Initiate deactivation?** _

_**>  YES.** _

_**> Deactivation of Connor RK800 #313 248 317 in progress, please be patient.** _

 

Connor stared back up at the bedroom ceiling.

"So, as I was saying, I find it unfortunate that we had to meet under such pitiful conditions. A machine in a bar and a miserable human being. But you recovered well enough, didn't you? I'm proud of you, Hank. You were able to survive 86 years, after all, despite your bad habits."

 

He sighed another artificial breath.

 

"I'm glad I met you and Sumo though. Despite our job, we were able to create memorable moments. Merry Christmas,  **dad."**

 

His smile and body didn't falter when a red sign popped up in his field of vision.

 

_**> DEACTIVATION COMPLETE.** _

 

The RK800 closed his eyes as his LED's light slowly died out. But he was genuinely happy  ~~androids don't feel.~~

 

_"I doubt there's a heaven for androids."_

 

* * *

 

**(me: why not keep up the suffering and do a flashback mmotherduckers)**

 

 **_Date:_ ** _December 23rd, 2071 - **Time:** 06:00:00 -  **Location:** Hank Anderson's house_

 

_Connor walked into Hank's bedroom and threw the curtains open._

_"Good morning, Hank. I apologize for the early inconvenience, but as I told you, keeping a steady sleeping schedule is beneficial for your health."_

 

_No response._

 

_He frowned at the silence. Usually, Hank would either visibly flip Connor off or grunt in annoyance. But when he showed no signs of moving or talking, worry invaded Connor's nonexistent stomach._

_"Hank...?"_

 

_No response._

 

_Worry mixed with panic, the android rushed over to the former lieutenant to scan him._

 

_**Anderson, Hank (86), DECEASED** _

 

_"No..."_

 

**_Time of Death: December 23rd, 2071, 03:45:21_ **

**_Died of old age_ **

 

_"H-Hank.. No..."_

 

_Connor's knees buckled beneath him as artificial tears rolled down his face. But he couldn't care about that right now, the last person who he was close to was gone._

_He clutched onto Hank's lifeless body._

_"H-Hank... **Dad!** Please, don't leave me alone... You wanted to decorate the tree, remember...? Don’t leave now...”_

 

_Sumo left._

_Now, Hank was gone too._

 

_It took awhile for the RK800 to fully process the fact that the former lieutenant, Hank, his **father figure** , was  **dead.**_

 

_Connor smiled a bittersweet smile, never ending tears invading his eyes and vision._

 

_"What about you, Hank? What do you think happens after death?"_

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> the first time i wrote this it didnt save and i only had a part of the intro left and i was about to jump off a fucking building  
> also did you get my title
> 
> cuz hank bleeds red and connor blue  
> connor deactivated himself while hank was already ready for burial
> 
> k bye lmao


End file.
